


Bonito Demais

by NinaRicci (RedBaron)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Elevators, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Trapped
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBaron/pseuds/NinaRicci
Summary: De todos os lugares possíveis de ficar preso com alguém, tinha que ser o elevador





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277731) by Eemageenation. 



É, isso é simplesmente _incrível._ De todos os lugares possíveis de ficar preso com alguém, tinha que ser o _elevador._ Parabéns, Dan!

E não era com qualquer pessoa, não. Era May, que morava no meu prédio, vizinha de corredor, e que eu poderia ou não tá admirando a distância por um tempão. Mas é claro que a primeira vez que eu consigo conversar com ela é quando nós dois estamos presos num elevador, esperando um bombeiro ou um segurança vir nos salvar. Bem, isso é se eu conseguir deixar de ser um frangote e falar alguma coisa que preste.

Agora, agora, ela tá no telefone, explicando pra alguém porque é que ela ia se atrasar pra uma reunião qualquer. Eu encarava a tela brilhante do meu próprio celular, não fazendo nada, realmente, só esperando ela terminar a ligação pra eu poder falar com ela em pessoa.

Mas, cuidado com o que deseja, como o ditado sempre diz. Ela simplesmente desligou e gemeu, encostando-se numa das paredes do elevador, na que ficava justo na minha frente. “Você sabe por que é que o elevador parou?” Ela me perguntava com muita esperança de sair daquela situação o mais rápido possível.

Eu balancei a cabeça pros lados e tomei coragem: “Eu… É… Talvez é porque você é muito bonita pra ele funcionar direito.”

Por que é que eu disse um negócio desses? Agora ela vai achar que eu sou esquisito! Boa, Dan, muito boa! Eu me dei um tapa na cara mental, fugindo o olhar do dela. Eu não quero que ela pense que tá presa no elevador com um pervertido qualquer. Isso ia ser terrível.

Pra minha grandessíssima surpresa, ela riu. Ela não parecia tá tentando tirar sarro de mim, mas sim melhorar o ar depois da minha tentativa estúpida de um elogio. “Se é minha suposta beleza que faz os elevadores pararem de funcionar, eu acho que eu vou ter um problema sério nas mãos!”

Eu balancei a cabeça pros lados de novo. “Eu não acho um problema. De jeito nenhum!”

Ela olhou pra mim, me dando um sorriso antes de estender a mão. “Eu sou May”

“É, eu… Eu sou Dan,” Eu sorri bem aberto, e apertei sua mão.

“Então, Dan, eu acho que eu sei porque é que o elevador parou de funcionar.”

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. “Você sabe?”

“Sei, sim."

Ela tinha um sorrisinho bobo colado entre as bochechas. “Porque, se sua teoria é válida, eu acho que é a nossa beleza combinada.”

Eu senti meu rosto esquentar, e eu tive que desviar o olhar do sorriso contagiante dela. “É... Eu… Ahn…”

“A gente devia sair pra jantar um dia desses,” Ela disse, muito casualmente. “Domingo é bom pra você?”

“Então, na verdade,” Eu virei pra olhá-la bem inocentemente. “Eu trabalho de domingo à noite.”

“Oh!” Ela exclamou, cheia de curiosidade. “Entendi! O que é que você faz da vida?”

"Eu, uh, na verdade, eu e meu amigo Phil temos um programa de rádio, na Radio 1.”

“Nossa! Isso é super legal!” Ela sorriu com todos os dentes. “Eu tenho certeza de que vocês tocam boa música.”

Eu dei risada. “Isso depende. A gente toca de pedido, do pessoal ouvindo, e às vezes eles pedem alguma coisa bem legal.”

“Entendi,” Ela fez um gesto positive com a cabeça. “Isso é muito legal.”

Eu sorri, corando um pouquinho. “Você acha mesmo?”

“Yeah!” Ela concordou. “Tudo que eu faço é trabalhar num emprego estúpido em horário comercial.”

“Eu acho que não pode ser assim tão ruim …”

Ela zombou. “Eu sou uma secretária num escritório de advocacia. Não dá pra ficar mais entediante!”

Eu balancei a cabeça, contando dos meus tempos e aventuras na faculdade de Direito. Quando o cara do elevador chegou, eu já estava falando sobre quando eu conheci o Phil e comecei a fazer vídeos de YouTube.

“Aleluia!” Ela gritou tão logo a gente foi libertado do elevador.

Eu olhei pra ela com um pouco de vergonha. O tópico do jantar ainda não tinha voltado pra pauta, mas eu tava esperando que ela não tivesse esquecido. Porque isso ia ser uma droga, na real.

Como se ela pudesse ler a minha mente, ela virou pra mim com um sorriso amarelo. “Então, Dan da Radio 1, meu convite pra jantar ainda tá de pé. Que tal segunda à noite, então?”

Eu acho que eu não conseguia sorrir mais aberto. “Yeah, isso me parece – seria perfeito.”

“Maravilha. Te vejo na segunda, então?” Ela sorri pra mim.

“Yeah, definitivamente,” Eu balancei com a cabeça freneticamente.

No momento em que a gente tava se virando pra continuar nossos caminhos separados, ela me chamou, “Hey, Dan?”

“Yeah, May?”

“Conselho pro futuro: dá uma relaxada na boniteza, eu não quero você preso em outro elevador.”

Eu acho que eu não ia conseguir corar mais nem se eu tentasse.

**Author's Note:**

> Este foi um trabalho traduzido. Se alguém tiver algum tipo de reclamação válida, por favor entre em contato através de e-mail ou de comentário. Elogios também são aceitos!
> 
> This was a translated work. If anyone has a valid complaint about it, please, contact me through e-mail or in the comments.


End file.
